


Changes

by changingshadows



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows
Summary: Sana and Chaeyoung had started something four months prior: casual sex, no strings attached.That was all well and good, until one morning they both realised something that would change everything.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigermochaeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/gifts).

The two of them were laying in bed at the end of another thrilling session. It would've usually been just another day that ends in 'Y', but there was something bothering both of them.

When Chaeyoung turned to lay on her left side and picked up her phone, she saw that the time was nearing 22:30. She had to pick up her stuff and go soon. She had work in the morning.

Sana turned on her right side and stared off into the distance. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she considered the younger woman beside her.

They had been doing this for four months. Every other day, or whenever they both felt like it, they would get together, get under the covers, and enjoy whatever fun thing they were going to get up to that night. It was exciting, it was casual, it was _fun._

But the last few times felt like they had become _more _than that. The kisses were longer. The touches were more delicate. In general, they were a lot softer with one another.

They both couldn't help the fact that over the course of the four months through spending time with one another that they had developed feelings.

It was a risky move, developing feelings while in the middle of a casual sex pact. And the worst part was, none of them knew that the other person felt the same way.

Simultaneously, they huffed as they both moved to sit up in bed.

"Sana--"

"Chaeyoung--"

The two women stared at one another. Sana blushed as she looked down, her blonde hair covering the side profile that Chaeyoung had come to adore. She coughed and faced the front, "You go first."

Sana's typically bubbly personality seemed to no longer be there as she struggled to find the right words.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, and it could ruin this entire thing we have and if it does, I completely understand."

The younger woman turned to looked at her again. They met each other's gaze.

"I have feelings for you, Chaeyoung." Her voice was soft, and still held the same sweetness that it always did.

Chaeyoung felt her pulse accelerate, and she blinked a few times._ 'Did I really hear that right?'_

Sana seemed to hear her thoughts and let out the same light chuckle that she always did and it was always music to the dark-haired woman's ears. "Yes, you did hear that right." Her laughter carried a little bit of embarrassment as she returned to looking down and twiddling her thumbs.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath in, then out.

"I have feelings for you too."

The blonde glanced up. They stared straight at one another. "Wait...are you serious?"

The younger woman hummed affirmatively and Sana immediately wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's neck, enveloping her in a warm embrace. The younger woman returned the hug and they both smiled.

"Does this mean we can drop this shit and start dating now?" Sana asked into Chaeyoung's ear.

"Wasn't this all one big date to begin with?" They both chuckled, and Sana couldn't help but fall more in the love with her.

Some changes are bad. Some changes are good. Some are amazing. And the two of them were lucky to fall into the last category.


End file.
